EL AMOR DE MI VIDA
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Alguien ha separado a Yamato y Sora, y el la tendra muy dificil para demostrar su inocencia (de eso me encargo yo...voy hacer muy mala ja,ja,ja)¡cuarto capitulo! ¿conclusion?
1. Default Chapter

El amor de mi vida 

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA   


Por: § Alexeigirl §

  
  
  
  
..... 

EN LA CIUDAD DE ODIABA UNA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL A CAIDO IGUAL QUE LA NOCHE, LAS CALLES ESTAN VACIAS, LA GENTE HA CORRIDO A SUS HOGARES BUSCANDO EL CALOR DE ELLAS. PERO EN UNOS DE LOS DEPARTAMENTOS DE LA CIUDAD, HAY UN CHICO AL QUE LA LLUVIA Y EL FRIO NO LE IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SU MIRADA ESTA PERDIDA EN LA CALLE Y PIENSA QUE EL CLIMA DE AFUERA ES EL REFLEJO DE SU CORAZON EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.  


... -MATT, LA CENA YA ESTA LISTA HIJO, PREPARE TU PLATILLO FAVORITO- DICE SU PADRE AL ENTRAR, PERO SU HIJO NI SiQUIERA LO HA ESCUCHADO, LO VE TRISTE Y MELANCOLICO Y ESO LE PREOCUPA MUCHO... ... -¿MATT?... ...   
- ...EH... SI PAPA ¿DECIAS? –RESPONDE ALGO CONFUNDIDO AL NOTAR LA PRESENCIA DE SU PADRE.  
...   
-LA CENA ESTA LISTA, VAMOS A CENAR ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRIE... ...   
-...NO TENGO HAMBRE PAPA GRACIAS... QUISIERA ESTAR SOLO ¿SI?...- ...   
-PERO HIJO... ...  
-POR FAVOR PAPA, NO TENGO GANAS DE NADA...DEJAME SOLO...-   


EL SEÑOR VE QUE POR AHORA SERA MEJOR CUMPLIR EL DESEO DE SU HIJO, Y SE RETIRA PREOCUPADO, HA ESTADO ASI EN LAS DOS ULTIMAS SEMANAS, Y NO SE A ATREVIDO A PREGUNTARLE LA RAZON. AL SALIR EL CHICO SE DESPLOMA Y COMIENZA A LLORAR EN SILENCIO, APENAS SUSURRA UNAS PALABRAS AL CERRAR LOS OJOS...

... -S...SORA... ¿POR...QUE?...¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE, SI YO TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA... Y TRAS DECIR ESTO SU LLANTO NO PUEDE SER CONTENIDO MAS Y SE PIERDE EN LA NOCHE , LLORANDO CON LA LLUVIA.   
... 

AL DIA SIGUIENTE CAMINA RUMBO A LA ESCUELA, SUS OJOS ESTAN ROJOS E HINCHADOS, POR LO QUE NO PUEDE DISIMULAR LO QUE HA PASADO EN LA NOCHE. SE DETIENE EN EL PARQUE QUE ESTA UN PAR DE CUADRAS DE SU ESCUELA, ENTRA Y MIRA EL RELOJ. 

... –PRONTO LLEGARA...- DECIA MIENTRAS VEIA LA CALLE. PRONTO UNA FIGURA ESBELTA SE ACERCA CAMINANDO DESPACIO, Y AL VER SU CABELLERA PELIRROJA, SIENTE COMO SU CORAZON DA UN VUELCO ... -...SORA...-. LA CHICA LO HA VISTO Y TRATA DE CRUZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA NO HABLAR CON EL. PERO CHICO LA INTERCEPTA Y LA SUJETA DEL BRAZO ...   
-SUÉLTAME...ME LASTIMAS – MATT NO HACE CASO Y LA LLEVA DETRÁS DE UN ARBOL... ...-   
- DEJAME IR MATT O EMPEZ....- LA CHICA NO PUEDE DECIR MAS, LOS LABIOS DEL CHICO SE HAN POSADO EN LOS DE ELLA, AUNQUE TRATA DE RESISTIRSE PRONTO SE RINDE, AL SENTIR COMO COMIENZA A ESTREMESERCE AL SENTIR ESOS LABIOS Y ESTAR ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, E INVOLUNTARIAMENTE TAMBIEN COMIENZA A CORRESPODER A ESA DULCE CARICIA. LOS DOS EMPEZARON A SABOREAR SUS LABIOS, COMO SI FUERA UNA FRUTA QUE HACE TIEMPO NO PROBAVAN Y QUE AHORA SABORABAN CON DULCES Y A LA VEZ DESESPERADOS BESOS. POCO A POCO COMIENZAN A SEPARARSE EN BUSCA DE AIRE, EL ABRE POCO A POCO SUS OJOS Y VE ANTE EL A UNA HERMOSA CHICA QUE AUN MANTIENE LOS OJOS CERRADOS, COMO SI AUN SINTIERA SUS LABIOS EN ELLA, PERO TAMBIEN VE QUE AL EMPEZAR A ABRIRLOS UNA LAGRIMA CAE POR SU MEJILLA. ...   
- TE AMO SORA- DICE MIENTRAS LIMPIA LA LAGRIMA CON SU DEDO, PERO EN CONTESTACIÓN RECIBE UNA BOFETADA... ...   
- NO...NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO... YA ME LASTIMASTE, ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES?...NO VUELVAS A BESARME ASI MATT...POR FAVOR...NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ME AMAS...YA...YA NO ME MIENTAS MAS...-   
  
Y LLORANDO LA CHICA SALE CORRIENDO DE AHÍ, DEJANDO AL CHICO SORPRENDIDO Y TRISTE, YA QUE LA BESARLA, SINTIO QUE TODO SE HABIA ARREGLADO.   
... 

... 

SIN SABER QUE PENSAR CAMINA ATURDIDO A LA ESCUELA, Y NI SIQUIERA ESCUCHA LOS SALUDOS DE SUS ADMIRADORAS QUE SE VEN MAS EFUSIVAS CON EL QUE DE COSTRUMBRE, TRAS DESACERSE DE SUS FANS, VA A SU SALON, ESPERANDO VERLA SENTADA EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, JUNTO A EL, PERO A TOMADO OTRO ASIENTO, LEJOS DE EL; DESEA HABLAR CON ELLA, PERO AL VER SUS OJOS ROJOS SE DETIENE. AL LLEGAR A SU LUGAR COMIENZA A ESCUCHAR MURMULLOS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS... SE MOLESTA MUCHO AL ESCUCHARLOS PERO SABE QUE LO MEJOR SERA IGNORALOS, QUE ESTO LO DEBE ARREGLAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE CON SORA....PERO QUIZAS...HOY NO SEA LO CORRECTO.  
  
LAS CLASES COMIENZAN Y POR PRIMERA VEZ LE PARECEN ETERNAS, PERO NO DESEA QUE LLEGE EL RECESO, PUES POR PRIMERA VEZ LO PASARA SIN SORA, NO COMERA EL ALMUERZO QUE ELLA LE PREPARA LOS LUNES, HOY NO LE DARA DE COMER ELLA MISMA, EN MEDIO DE JUEGOS, NI LIMPIARA SU ROSTRO CON UN PAÑUELO QUE A BORDADO PARA EL EXCLUSIVAMENTE, HOY NO LA PODRA ESPERAR SALIR DE SU PRACTICA DE TENIS, NI CAMINARAN Y CHARLARAN POR LAS CALLES DE ODIABA, HACIENDO PLANES TOMADOS DE LA MANO, HOY NO SE DESPEDIRA CON UN BESO. PERO TODO ESO PASA, HOY HA VIVIDO OTRO DIA SIN SORA, Y SE SIENTE MAS VACIO QUE NUNCA...

...- ¿ POR QUE SORA?. ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE ?, ¿QUÉ HICE PARA QUE ME DIERAS SEMEJANTE CASTIGO?, PENSABA MIENTRAS TOCABA SU ARMONICA LA CANCIÓN QUE A ELLA LE ENCANTABA, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO USABA ESA VIEJA ARMONINICA, SOLO LO HACIA CUANDO ELLA SE LO PEDIA CUANDO QUERIA INSPIRARSE EN ESCRIBIR UNA CANCIÓN PARA ELLA. TOCARON LA PUERTA Y SIN MUCHAS GANAS FUE A ABRIR....ERA SORA LA QUE ESTABA EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA

... - ¿ SO...SORA? TENIA DESEOS DE ABRAZARLA, PERO UNA MIRADA QUE JAMAS HABIA VISTO EN ELLA , LO DETUVO ... -...VINE A DARTE ESTO... YA NO QUIERO TENERLO.. SON LAS FOTOS DE NOSOTROS JUNTOS, TUS CARTAS Y DEMAS COSAS- SIN DECIR MAS TRATO DE MARCHARSE PERO EL CHICO LA DETUVO ... – POR FAVOR SORA...LLEVO DOS SEMANAS SUPLICANDOTE, DIME POR QUE TERMINASTE CONMIGO, ¿QUÉ TE HICE O DIJE?, ...   
-SUELTAME YO... NO DEBI VENIR....- ...   
-PERO LO HICISTE POR QUE QUERIAS VERME, Y SE QUE AUN ME AMAS, POR QUE TE SENTI ESTREMECER CUANDO TE ABRACE, CUANDO TE BESE Y AHORA MISMO ESTAS TEMBLANDO, AUN ME AMAS Y NO PUEDES NEGARLO...- ...   
- ERES ...ERES UN IDIOTA MATT...CLARO QUE TE AMO...POR ESO ME DUELE LO QUE HICISTE,¡ POR QUE TE AMO!...- Y LLORANDO MATT LA ABRAZO, DEJÁNDOSE CAER DE RODILLAS POCO A POCO, MIENTRAS SORA GOLPEABA DÉBILMENTE SU TORSO TRATANDO DE AHOGAR LAS LAGRIMAS QUE YA CORRIAN POR SUS MEJILLAS. ... -...H...E..HE TRATADO DE ODIARTE, DE SACARTE DE MI CORAZON...PE...PERO NO PUEDO...ERES EL UNICO AL QUE PUEDO AMAR YAMATO ISHIDA...- SORA YA NO PUDO MAS Y SE DESMORONO EN LAGRIMAS EN LOS BRAZOS DE MATT, QUIEN NO SABIA SI ESTAR FELIZ POR SABER QUE ELLA AUN LO AMABA, U ODIARSE POR PROVOCAR EL LLANTO DEL SER QUE EL CONSIDERABA MAS PURO QUE UN ANGEL.   
  


POCO DESPUÉS MATT SE ENCONTRABA PREPARANDO TE, HABIA LLAMADO A SU PADRE PARA PEDIRLE QUE TRATARA DE LLEGAR LO MAS TARDE POSIBLE A CASA, PUES SORA HABIA ACEPTADO HABLAR CON EL, SIN SIGNIFICAR ESTO UNA RECONCILIACIÓN, POR LO QUE QUERIA HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE Y SIN INTERRUPCIONES CON ELLA. SIRVIO UN POCO DE TE DE VIOLETAS Y PASTELILLOS DE CHOCOLATE, LOS FAVORITOS DE SORA, QUERIA QUE NOTARA QUE SE ESMERABA POR SALVAR AQUELLA RELACION

  
- NO ERA NECESARIO ESTO, CAFÉ ESTABA BIEN- DECIA ELLA TRATANDO DE PARECER MAS FUERTE Y DURA, PERO NO PUDO EVITAR ASPIRAR EL DULCE OLOR QUE DESPEDIA EL TE. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABIA POR DONDE EMPEZAR, HABIA MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIR DEL TIEMPO QUE HABIAN ESTADO JUNTOS, MAS COSAS BUENAS QUE MALAS, POR LO QUE SORA DECIDIO SACAR UN MANOJO DE CARTAS DE LA CAJA QUE HABIA LLEVADO... .....   
- ¿Y ESTO?...NO SON CARTAS MIAS – DECIA MATT, MIENTRAS LAS RECIBIA, PUES VEIA QUE VARIAS DE ELLAS ESTABAN MALTRATADAS Y LA LETRA ERA DIFERENTE. .....   
- LA PUNTA DEL ICEBERG...AQUÍ COMENZO TODO...UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE QUE EMPEZAMOS A SALIR. ..... MATT EMPEZO A LEER LAS CARTAS Y CON LAS PRIMERAS LINEAS UNA EXTRAÑA MEZCLA DE SORPRESA Y FURIA SE APODERARON DE EL...LAS CARTAS ERAN INSULTOS Y MALDICIONES PARA SORA, DE VARIAS CHICAS QUE LA ODIABAN POR SALIR CON MATT; ALGUNAS ERAN PALABRAS TONTAS, PERO OTRAS ERAN OFENSAS GRAVES, OBSCENIDADES QUE SIEMPRE TERMINABAN CON "ALEJATE DE EL, ES MIO" Y UNA AMENAZA DE LO QUE LE PASARIA SI NO ABANDONABA AL POPULAR CHICO. MATT NO QUIZO LEER MAS, PERO LE BASTO UNA OJEADA RAPIDA PARA VER QUE TODAS DECIAN LO MISMO...SE SENTIA FURIOSO Y MAS AUN CUANDO ELLA DIJO .....   
-LA MAYORIA LAS TIRE, PERO TODOS LOS DIAS RECIBIA UNA...TODAS ANOMIMAS...- .....   
- ¿P...PORQUE, JAMAS ME DIJISTE NADA...RECIBISTE ESTO POR DOS AÑOS, Y ¿YO NUNCA SUPE NADA?- .....   
- NO QUERIA PREOCUPARTE,¿PARA QUE? YO SABIA QUE AL SALIR CONTIGO MUCHAS CHICAS ME ODIARIAN, PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTO, ERA OBVIO QUE ESTABAN CELOSAS Y PENSE QUE PRONTO SE CANSARIAN...ADEMÁS, NO QUERIA CAUSARTE PROBLEMAS CON TUS FANS, TU GRUPO ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI, Y SI TE ENTERABAS, ERAS CAPAZ DE ABANDONAR EL GRUPO POR ESTO...- .....   
- CLARO QUE LO UBIERA ABANDONADO, SI ERA LA FORMA DE PONERLE UN ALTO A ESO, POR TI, CLARO QUE LO HABRIA HECHO...- .....   
- Y ENTONCES YO ME SENTIRIA CULPABLE POR ESO...ESE FUE MI PENSAMIENTO, Y UBIERA CONTINUADO ASI POR MUCHO TIEMPO MAS...PE...PERO...- .....   
-¿PERO?...A...ACASO LLEGARON A AGREDIRTE FÍSICAMENTE SORA?-   
LA CHICA TARDO UN POCO PARA DAR LA AFIRMATIVA, Y COMENZO A RECORDARLE PEQUEÑOS MORETONES Y RASGUÑOS QUE ELLA LE HABIA DICHO QUE HABIAN SIDO PRODUCTO DE SUS PRACTICAS DE TENIS O ALGUN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE. MATT ESTABA REALMENTE SORPRENDIDO AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE SORA HABIA SOPORTADO EN SILENCIO PARA NO CAUSARLE MOLESTIAS NI PREOCUPACIONES A EL, SORA SE HABIA SACRIFICADO POR DOS AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO, POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENIA ...  
-"NADA ME IMPORTABA ,EL ESTAR UN MINUTO A TU LADO, UN BESO TUYO, COMPENSABA TODO..." ESAS PALABRAS QUE HABIA DICHO SORA SE QUEDARON MARCADAS EN SU MENTE Y PROVOCARON QUE EL SE SINTIERADESARMADO ANTE LA NOBLEZA Y EL GRAN AMOR QUE SORA LE PROFESABA, UN AMOR QUE ERA CAPAS DE SOPORTARLO TODO. MATT ESTAVA A PUNTO DE LLORAR, PERO SE DETUVO AL COMPRENDER QUE CON ESO NO BORRARIA LOS MALOS MOMENTOS QUE ELLA HABIA PASADO POR SU CAUSA... .....   
- SIEM...PRE LLEGABAS A MI LADO CON UNA GRAN SONRISA... Y ME PEDIAS QUE TE ABRAZARA, YO NO ENTENDIA LA RAZON...AHORA LO SE...PERDONAME POR SER TAN CIEGO... .....   
- ME SENTIA PROTEGIDA EN TUS BRAZOS...OLVIDABA TODO EN ELLOS..."PUEDO SOPORTARLO TODO, SI EL ME AMA Y ESTA A MI LADO, SERE FUERTE...", ERA LO QUE PENSABA CUANDO ME ABRAZABAS... .....   
-...PERO...ESO NO FUE TODO ¿ VERDAD?...DICES QUE TE LASTIME Y TE MENTI, YO NO RECUERDO HABER ROTO ALGUNA PROMESA, HABER DICHO ALGO O MENTIRTE SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI, SIEMPRE ME HE ESMERADO POR MOSTRARTE QUE LO QUE SIENTO ES VERDADERO... ..... - ESO PENSABA, CREI QUE ME AMABAS Y QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI CIEGAMENTE, POR ESO...TE ENTREGE TODO MI SER...   
  


LA MENTE DE MATT VIAJO UN MES ATRÁS, ERA LA NOCHE DE HANABATA EN TOKIO, UN MES MUY ESPECIAL PARA LOS ENAMORADOS, HABIAN GANADO UN PREMIO DE UNA NOCHE EN AQUELLA POSADA CON AGUAS TERMALES Y HOSPEDAJE DE UN DIA, LA PASARON JUNTOS ESA NOCHE, ESA NOCHE EN LA QUE SORA HABIA DECIDIDO ENTREGARLE SU CUERPO Y ALMA TRAS PROMETER ANTE UN TEMPLO QUE ESTARIAN JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE. ESA NOCHE EN QUE TODAS LAS PALABRAS DE AMOR QUE MANIFESTABAN CON SONIDOS, SE TRANSFORMARON EN CARICIAS Y BESOS CUYA UNICA COMPLICE FUE LA LUNA, QUE FUE TESTIGO DE LA FUSION DE DOS ALMAS ENAMORADAS. MATT RECORDO CON DULZURA AQUELLA NOCHE, Y SE SINTIO VIBRAR AL RECORDAR LAS CARICIAS DE SORA ESA NOCHE...

.....   
- AL AMANECER... ¿ME HICISTE UNA PROMESA?,¿ LA...RE....CUERDAS? ..... -" ...DE MI BOCA NO SALDRA PALABRA QUE PUEDA COMPROMETER TU HONOR...DE ESTA BENDITA NOCHE SOLO SABRA DIOS, QUIEN SEGURAMENTE NOS HA DADO SU BENDICIÓN...DE AHORA EN ADELANTE MI ALMA Y CUERPO SERAN SOLO TUYOS..." ESO FUE LO QUE DIJE ANTE EL ALTAR DEL TEMPLO, Y SELLASTE MI PROMESA CON UN BESO...Y HE MANTENIDO MI PROMESA SORA, EN MI VIDA NO HA HABIDO NI HABRA OTRA MUJER QUE NO SEAS TU...- 

SORA LO MIRO SERIEMANTE, COMO SI TRATARA DE ENCONTRAR LA VERDAD EN LOS AZULES OJOS DE MATT, QUIEN LA MIRABA SERIO Y SEGURO DE LO QUE DECIA. SE LEVANTO LENTAMENTE, DISPUESTA A SALIR DEL DEPARTAMENTO, PERO EL CHICO SE APRESURO A CERRARLE EL PASO.

..... - NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES CUAL FUE MI FALTA... .....   
- TU "FALTA" ESTA EN ESA CAJA EN EL SOBRE BLANCO, LO RECIBI EL DIA DE "NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO", ME VOY PORQUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR VER DE NUEVO LO QUE HAY AHÍ, SI LO HAGO...TE ODIARE, Y NO QUIERO HACERLO, DESEO PERDONARTE, PERO ESO ME LLEVARA TIEMPO, PERO AUNQUE TE PERDONE...JAMAS VOLVERE CONTIGO...DEJAME IR POR FAVOR, SI ME AMAS COMO DICES, NO ME HAGAS VER ESO DE NUEVO...- ..... 

NO DESEABA DEJARLA IR, PERO LA EXPRESIÓN DE SU MIRADA FRIA Y A LA VEZ LLENA DE SENTIMIENTO TERMINARON POR CONVENCERLO, DE ALGUNA FORMA SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE SIN SABER AUN COMO, EL LA HABIA HERIDO PROFUNDAMENTE Y QUE ESA HERIDA TARDARIA EN SANAR NO TUVO OTRA OPCION, SORA EN VERDAD NO SOPORTARIA VER DE NUEVO LO QUE EL ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIR...

.....   
- POR FAVOR SORA, PERMITEME HABLAR CONTIGO MAÑANA, DESPUES DE QUE VEA ESO, HABLEMOS POR FAVOR... .....   
-...ESTA BIEN... SOLO SI TIENES EL VALOR DE VERME DE NUEVO A LOS OJOS...   
MATT QUEDO SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE ELLA ACABABA DE DECIR, ¿ TAN GRAVE ERA? LA RESPUESTA ESTABA EN UN SOBRE, Y ERA EL MOMENTO DE VER LO QUE HABIA AHÍ ADENTRO.   
Continuara…  
Y bien? , Que les pareció ?, este es mi primer fic de Yamato y Sora( amo a esta pareja ^_^), creo que va ha estar un poco largo ,( jamás he podido escribir una historia corta) tratare de abreviarlo lo mas posible,y de publicar los siguientes capitulos lo mas regularmente posible, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, sus ideas, criticas y consejos, así que sugerencias a alexeigirl@yahoo.com.mx o aquí mismo. § ALEXEIGIRL §. 


	2. cap2

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

Capitulo 2.

                                                                                  Por: § alexeigirl §

            ¿ Cuanto tiempo estuvo parado frente a esa pequeña caja ?... no estaba muy seguro…¿ como era pasible que en algo tan pequeño estudian guardados los mejores momentos de su vida ?, y que la razón de su rompimiento con Sora, estuviera ahí también…

Tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de animarse a abrir aquel pequeño sobre…era un audio…lo coloco en su modular, la grabación comenzó… se escuchaban muchas voces…el sonido de la escuela sin duda…

- **oye matt … ¿   que tal te fue con Takenouchi ?, me dijiste que pasarían Hannabata **

**            Juntos… ¿hicieron algo mas que ver la caída de los cerezos ?... – **escucho decir a una voz que no reconocía…pero la siguiente…era la suya…

- **ey… ¿haz oído eso de  "los caballeros no tienen memoria"?... –**

- **Clara, pero tú no eres un caballero, por eso te estoy preguntando…**

- **Ja , ja, ja   pues… ¿ que quieres que  te diga?...he sido el primer hombre en la vida de Sora Takenouchi…**

- **¿en serio?...eso quieres decir que era …y…¿ como estuvo ?, ¿Qué hicieron?, cuenta hombre…**

- **pero que curioso eres, solo te diré que todo lo que imagines que paso…siempre te quedaras corto…**

- **vaya sigues siendo el mismo casanova de siempre, las matas con la carita eh, pero supongo que… ¿ no dejaras tu vida por tu adorable novia ?**

- **¿estas loco?... con tantas chicas a tu alrededor , locas por mi ¿crees que voy a conformarme con una sola?... Sora me encanta, pero ahora que ya obtuve lo que quería…**

- **¿ la vas a dejar?...lastima… por que sea de cada quien Takenouchi esta…**

- **eeeey, que aun es mi novia… solo por un par de meses mas…en lo que me canso de ella…después…abra mas chicas que conquistar…**

- **ja,ja,ja …en serio que no has cambiado, una chica más a la "colección privada ishida**"…

La grabación termino ahí, dejando a un chico incrédulo a lo que había  escuchado

…¿era su voz ¿la que se había expresado como un casanova de cuarta ?... no sabia a ciencia cierta que pensar, sin duda era su voz…¡pero no podía ser el!

La incredulidad paso ha rabia, tenia deseos de salir y matar al que había hecho esta mentira barata, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?, Jamás había odiado nada en el mundo como aquel pequeño objeto, si tan solo con destruirlo terminara aquella farsa, lo haría ahora mismo…pero no…no podía dejarse llevar por su furia, debía calmarse y pensar las cosas para poder demostrar su inocencia, tenia que ser nuevamente el chico que piensa antes de actuar.

            Al colocar nuevamente el objeto en la caja, se dio cuenta de la existencia de un pequeño libro negro…algo lo dijo que lo peor estaba ahí.

Con mano temblorosa…" MI NOCHE DE HANNABATA"…decía en la primera pagina, y el miedo se apodero de el, dio vuelta a la siguiente…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en cada una de las paginas de ese libro venían fotografías de Sora y el…haciendo el amor en su noche de Hannabata… ¿era posible?...el momento mas intimo de una pareja había sido invadido por alguien……no…no podía ser verdad tanta infamia, tanta crueldad…estaba realmente indignado por tan horrible hallazgo…el momento mas bello que había vivido con Sora, había sido rebajada a una noche mas de un Play boy… y lo peor era que ella pensaba que ese play boy era el…ahora lo entendía…imaginaba a su novia recibiendo ese paquete el día de su aniversario…quizás antes de salir a verse con el…ella inocentemente pensaría que el se lo mandaba… por eso lloraba cuando la encontró…"TE ODIO YAMATO ISHIDA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI  JAMAS", fue todo lo que dijo al darle una bofetada y se fue …ella pensaba que era el peor de los hombres, capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas que le entregaban su corazón… y que ella había caído…que para el solo era una mas, un nombre mas para agregar a su lista.

¡¡¡NO!!! No podía permitir que ella pensara eso, salio corriendo a su casa, tenia que explicarle… decirle que nada de eso era cierto, que era la trampa de alguien que deseaba separarlos, y lo mas importante, que la amaba con toda su alma, que era la única mujer a la que había amado y que podía amar.

            Pronto llego a "Mansión odiaba", el complejo departamental donde ella vivía…toco desesperadamente la puerta y pronto una mujer madura, pero hermosa aun abrió la puerta…

- Señora, déjeme pasar por favor, ¡¡¡es urgente que hable con Sora!!!...

- Lo siento hijo…pero Sora me dijo que no quería saber nada de ti… ¿Por qué pelearon  Yamato. Mi pobre niña ha estado muy mal, solo llega y se encierra a llorar…

- Yo también he estado muy mal señora, por eso le pido que me deje hablar con ella…

- …no creo que sea conveniente, mírate como vienes, estas muy alterado…y sea lo que haiga pasado, ella esta muy lastimada…¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas se tranquilicen?, por el bien de los dos…

Matt no pudo negarse a  la petición de la madre de Sora, ella tenía razón, el tenia que pensar en la forma de demostrar su inocencia y ahora ella no le creería diga lo que diga…no ahora que las heridas estaban abiertas.

Regreso a su casa sintiéndose derrotado e impotente… ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese  punto?, si hace poco el pensaba que estaba viviendo la mas hermosa de las realidades, todo era perfecto…y ahora… una  mentira sin nombre ni rostro los había separado. 

- Ishida… ¿podemos hablar?...-

¿Ishida?...cada vez que Taichi lo llamaba así sabia que habría problemas, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara "tonto","idiota", "imbecil", cuando estaba enojado por alguna tontería que se resolvería sin duda después de un pequeño intercambio de puños…pero cuando lo llamaba por su apellido…sabia que era algo serio.

Ambos caminaron a donde nadie pudiese interrumpirlos…

- ¿Qué pasa Tai?...-

- …son… ¿ciertos los rumores que hay de Sora y de ti? –

- ¿ru…rumores…que es lo que dicen? –

- que ustedes…ya lo hicieron… ¿es cierto Yamato? –

El rubio no sabia que contestar, pues si decía algo, rompería la promesa que había hecho con su ahora "ex – novia", pero Tai es el mejor amigo de ambos … y necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando…necesitaba ayuda de su mejor amigo. Pero…

- Tai…yo…no es verdad, esos rumores son falsos, jamás la he tocado…-

- 

El chico lo miro fijamente y sonrió dando un gran suspiro, para dar repentinamente un golpe en el rostro de su amigo, quien cayo aturdido al suelo…

- …pe…pero ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA TAI???!!! Ya te dije que no la he tocado… -

Yagami se inclino, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse mientras sonreía…

- ¿ y crees que te voy a creer ?... lo negaste muy seriamente, normalmente te hubieras puesto todo rojo y después de dos o tres ataques de tos, dirías "¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!...CLARO QUE NO…no inventes cosas que no son"…pero lo pensaste Yama…soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco mejor de lo que crees –

Era verdad, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que lo engañaría?...si Tai era…como un hermano gemelo… como su reflejo… eran tan similares y a la vez tan opuestos…

- Tai…yo… no se que decir…-

- Ja , ¿lo vez?...ahora si estas todo rojo…mira Yamato, no soy quien para juzgar lo que hicieron, por que se que lo hicieron por amor…y eso amigo…jamás debe ser condenado…lo que me preocupa es como se disperse el rumor…ya no somos unos niños, la gente olvida todo en cuanto encuentran algo nuevo en que entretenerse…pero me preocupa si esto afecta a Sora…por que a nosotros los hombres jamás nos afectan…y lo peor de todo…es que terminaron ¿verdad?...-

No había pensado en eso…Sora llevaba la peor parte de todo este problema…si aun fuéramos novios, la cosa no seria tan grave, pues de cierta forma estaría bajo mi "protección" y nadie se atrevería a pensar mal de ella…pero ahora…ante los demás la situación era: "se acostó con su novio…es una cualquiera…y por eso el la boto"…y si el rumor llegaba a los directivos…quizás hasta los expulsarían de la preparatoria… ¡¡¡RAYOS!!!...por eso queríamos guardarlo en secreto…para evitar tantos proble…espera un momento…eso significa que la persona que hizo todo esto…quiere asegurarse por todos los medios que nos separemos…MALDITA SEA… si tan solo supiera quien es…¡¡tengo que resolver esto lo mas rápido posible ¡!

-…Yama…¿Qué pasa?...no me estas haciendo caso ¿verdad?... yo aquí ofreciéndote mi apoyo incondicional y tu perdido en las nubes…-

- lo siento Tai…todo esto me tiene totalmente fuera de mi…tengo que demostrarle a Sora que soy inocente y lo haré cueste lo que cueste…-

-¿Qué paso?...no se porque terminaron, si se les veía tan felices…

- y lo éramos…pero…mira Tai necesito contarle todo a alguien…se que puedo confiar enti…pero ahora no…no aquí…¿podrías venir a mi casa esta noche?...-

-claro … si en mi alcancé esta el ayudarte, lo haré con gusto, no me gusta verlos separados y tan infelices… –

-…gracias…Taichi…amigo … -

Ahora se sentía mas aliviado, el tener el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo le hacia sentir que las cosas pronto se resolverían pronto…pero había algo con lo que el no contaba…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!!.... u…na  gira…¿ahora?-

- aja… ¿de que te sorprendes?...tu mismo hiciste los preparativos recuerdas, dos semanas de conciertos, entrevistas y conferencias… - afirmo akira, el encargado de los teclados en el grupo, mientras los demás miraban extrañados al líder de la banda, pues el estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de la pequeña gira y al parecer ahora no la recordaba y hasta le molestaba la idea…

- oye Yamato-san…si  no están en condiciones…podemos cancelarla…-

Era obvio que sus amigos de la banda sabían de sus actuales problemas, y que estaba muy afectado por   rompimiento con su novia y quizás así no tendría cabeza para giras, pero Yamato era un chico responsable y sabia lo que algo así significaba para el grupo y no podía cancelar sus actividades por sus problemas personales

- …no…keiichi…déjalo así…las localidades están agotadas y… quizás sea lo mejor…

Partirían pronto, así que debía hacer algo antes de partir.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer poco a poco pintando de ámbar el usual manto azul que cubría la ciudad, el viento soplaba fríamente, pero ella parecía no sentirlo…al menos no el frió exterior, lo que calaba sus huesos era el frió que sentía en su corazón. Por un segundo se arrepintió de no aceptar la invitación de sus amigas mutsumi, keiko y misa de pasar la tarde en el kareoke o ir al cine…al menos no estaría sola…sabia que sus amigas querían animarla, que volviera  ser la misma Sora alegre y entusiasta de siempre…pero no… sus ánimos no estaban para viernes  sociales ni bromas y risas, como usualmente pasaba cada fin de semana…desde ese día no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería estar sola con su tristeza…¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día?...no lo recordaba, pero sentía que  era una eternidad…¿ como podía aun amarlo?...trataba de olvidarlo, de hacer de el un mal recuerdo y nada mas, pero no podía, a pesar de aquello…lo amaba y añoraba los momentos que habían  compartido…

**"…a de ser difícil ser la novia de un chico tan frió como Ishida-san ¿verdad?... digo, mi novio me abraza todo el tiempo, siempre me regala cosas y quiere que pasemos todo el tiempo juntos…todos los días me dice que me ama… e Ishida-san…siempre esta tan ocupado…ay Sora, no se como soportas tener una relación tan poco romántica…", le habían dicho sus amigas en mas de una ocasión, ella  solo sonreía  y decía " por que lo amo "… Era cierto que su relación podría parecer "difícil" y "fría " ante los demás, pero  nadie conocía su forma de amar, a ella no le importaba que no le digiera "te amo" todos los días…no lo necesitaba oír, por que lo sabia y veía en sus  ojos…sentía que el amor estaba ahí, estuvieran o no juntos, hubiera o no demostración, que su relación era mas que besos y caricias, si no un constante aprendizaje el uno del otro, el saber que le hacia reír, llorar, que le ponía triste, saber como reacciona en situaciones fuera de control y hasta como le gustaba tomar su café…y todo eso lo sabia, solo al estar un segundo a su lado,  una mirada furtiva podía llegar mas directo a su corazón que un enorme poema declamado con una rosa al pie de su balcón…quizás era una forma extraña de amar, pero así lo hacia ella…y pensaba que el también…**

- pero todo fue una mentira… todas esas palabras, esos momentos…todo fue falso…-

Termino sollozando mientras buscaba refugio en sus propios brazos, pero tanto el frió que había en su corazón, como a su alrededor, desaparecieron repentinamente, al sentirse rodeada por una conocida  atmósfera calida y embriagante, sabía perfectamente que la causaba y su mente le dijo que se apartara, pero su corazón, ser que la dominaba, le ordeno quedarse ahí, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos mas. 

Si… era el…Yamato estaba ahí, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, olía el perfume que provenía del cabello de fuego de la que el amaba…le fascinaba embriagarse de aquel perfume tan fresco como la mañana…como la piel de su dueña, ¿ como la había encontrado ?, la conocía demasiado bien para saber donde iba cada vez que deseaba un poco de soledad, además, su corazón era el mejor guía que podía tener…había llegado hace unos minutos, deseo contemplarla a distancia para que no huyera al verlo, pero cuando comenzó a llorar, no pudo resistirlo y salio a protegerla de aquel frió que la envolvía, no importaba que solo fuera por unos segundos…necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, eso le era suficiente.

- …su…suéltame …-

escucho su apenas audible voz …tres segundos mas…la soltó tan lentamente que parecía que aquella separación le doliera en cada célula de su piel.

- n…o …no vuelvas a tocarme por favor…-

- en…¿en verdad eso deseas?...-

- …

- dijiste…que si tenia el valor de verte a los ojos… hablaríamos…¿lo recuerdas?...

- …si…y ¿Qué quieres…vienes a burlarte de mi?...bien…¡¡¡hazlo!!!...¡¡búrlate de la tonta que cayo en tu red!!...pero por favor desaparece de mi vida y llevate todas tus mentiras…-

- …¿mentiras?...¿en verdad  crees que todo lo que hemos vivido son mentiras?...se que es difícil de creer, que todo esta en mi contra…pero si yo fuera el canalla que  crees ¿ piensas que estaría aquí?...no Sora, vengo a decirte, mirándote a los ojos que soy Inocente y se que en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad…tu me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo…-****

- …pensé que te conocía…pero…lo que mis ojos vieron…-****

- ¡¡¡ ignora lo que ven tus ojos Sora!!!....las cosas no son lo que parecen…ve con tus verdaderos ojos…con tu corazón…¿Qué vez con ellos?...¿aun miserable bastardo que es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?...¿o al chico solitario que rescataste de la oscuridad de su propio corazón…al que le enseñaste amar?...¿a quien vez Sora?...-****

- ** …**yo… no se Yamato…estoy muy  confundida…no se que pensar, que ver, que sentir…yo…yo solo se que te amo…a pesar de todo…pero…por favor…si es verdad…que me amas…déjame sola…necesito aliviar este dolor…aclarar mis sentimientos…solo…tiempo…-****

El chico no dijo mas, sabia lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, que no la buscara mas y eso le dolía…pero también era una esperanza…quizás no hoy…tal  vez…no lo sabia… pero si era tiempo lo único que ella le pedía,  se lo iba a dar, pues sabia que el tiempo es el mejor aliado para curar las heridas.

- …yo…saldré de gira pasado mañana…te hable de ella …¿recuerdas?...-

- …si…dos semanas ¿no?...-

- al volver…podemos hablar nuevamente…con tranquilidad … sin heridas…o…cuando tu me lo pidas…yo esperare el tiempo que sea…-

- … -

ella solo asintió con la cabeza para después disponerse a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, se sintió atraída por dos manos en su cintura y unos labios que actuaban como imanes en ella, no podía resistirse porque simplemente no deseaba hacerlo, porque lo deseaba y necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo…era el ultimo beso antes de un adiós…quizás…para siempre.

*     *     *

Uf, al fin pude subir el segundo capitulo…y antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer estos intentos de… ¿historia?...en verdad que cada comentario te anima a seguir escribiendo, y  hacerlo mejor, pues ya no solo escribes para ti. Bien, también quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta tiene una razón, la cual explicare: cuando subí el primer capitulo ya tenia hecho el segundo y comenzaba a desarrollar el tercero, pero al leerlo… en algunas partes no me gusto lo que escribí, pues había convertido a Yamato-kun en una especie de magdalena, y no dejaba de llorar   ( y a ese paso el pobre iba a sufrir una deshidratación tremenda)…eso no me gusto, pues creo que Yama, en una situación así, no sacaría el paquete de cleanex para disponerse a sufrir, sino como buen galán se fajaría bien los pantalones y lucharía por lo que quiere (bueno, esa es mi idea ^_^U) así que tuve que rediseñar la historia, y de cierta forma, cambiar el giro de la misma, así que esa es la razón de mi retardo…se que  aquí no se nota mucho el cambio que menciono, pero creanme, Yama sacara las garras como buen león…e…digo lobo que es…aunque si lo haré sufrir. Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que sea de su agrado ^-^…

                                                                                                                  § Alexeigirl §


	3. capitulo 3

_EL AMOR DE MI VIDA_

POR : § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo.3

            El sonido de los instrumentos llena por completo el  lugar, las luces iluminan el escenario y una voz inunda el lugar provocando la euforia de  la multitud, los Teen wolfves están dando un concierto que promete ser un éxito como todos los demás.

Después de dos horas de entrega en el escenario, los cuatro lobos se disponen a descansar, no sin antes satisfacer a sus fans con autógrafos, fotos y demás a pesar de estar exhaustos…pero un fan jamás piensa en eso, la estrella esta ahí para complacerle, a veces olvidándose que también es humano.

El hotel en ocasión es el mejor lugar para escapar por un momento del bullicio de la fama, ahí pueden dejar de ser súper-estrellas para volver a ser solo un grupo de chicos a los que les gusta la música.

Ahora es momento de descansar…pues un día de entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas les espera. Akira a decidido tomar un relajante baño…el problema es que a veces se relaja tanto, que se queda dormido en la tina, por lo que keichiii debe ver cada cinco minutos que su amigo no se este ahogando, para Tetsuo no hay nada mejor que un video-juego y un par de hamburguesas par terminar el día…y  Yamato, el normalmente pasaba estos ratos libres hablando por teléfono o chateando con su novia…pero esta vez, la soledad de su habitación es su única compañera…ya había pasado una semana desde que salio de Odiaba, al principio le había molestado la idea de salir a dar conciertos por Japón, cuando su vida amorosa no estaba bien, pero ahora comprendía que era lo mejor…pera el…para ella…para ambos.

            Sabia que a pasar de todo, ella lo amaba, pero ahora estaba herida y necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus heridas, y con el lejos, la cicatrización seria mas rápida y menos dolorosa…eso lo comprendía…pero en el fondo, tenia miedo de que las cosas cambiaran, que al regresar los sentimientos no fueran los mismos

Que…aunque ella perdonara lo que no había que perdonar, siempre existiera la duda entre ellos…las "pruebas" contra el eran contundentes…no podía culparla por creer en ellas, así que teneia de demostrare su inocencia costara lo que costara…pero por mas que lo pensaba, no podía imaginar las razones suficientes que pudiera tener esa persona para hacer lo que hizo…¿de quien se trataría?...¿una fan obsesiva?...¿por que molestarse tanto? Si seguramente se olvidaría de el al pasar la moda de los teen wolfves, además el hace tiempo  habían anunciado que al terminar  la preparatoria abandonarían la música, que sin duda les había traído grandes satisfacciones, pero también grandes sinsabores…como este…y sin duda, ya no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida personal por una fama que desde un principio el no busco.

PIIIIIIIII-PIIIIIII…

El sonido de su celular era lo que el esperaba escuchar esa noche…

-si ¿bueno?, ¿eres tu taichi?...-

-Hiya, Yama ¿Cómo va todo?...¿estas bien?...-

- dentro de lo que cabe…pero dime, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?...ella…¿esta bien? –

-mas tranquila…comienza a sonreír…y el ambiente aquí se ha tranquilizado, bueno, mas bien ahora las miradas están en Kensou Morikura, llego borracho a clases, ya te imaginaras el escándalo…-

-y…¿te ha comentado algo?...¿de mi?...-

-nada en concreto, pero parece empezar a entender que tu jamás le jugarías chueco, digo, tendrías que ser muy buen actor para engañarnos a todos por tanto tiempo, además unas persona así, jamás hubiera hecho brillar el emblema de la amistad…bueno…me he encargado de hacerle notar esto…y bueno, ella te conoce mejor que nadie, en el fondo sabe que eres inocente, así que si eres paciente, quizás al regresar, haiga reconciliación –

Las palabras de su amigo lo llenaron de ánimos, pues sabia que Taichi jamás le daría falsas esperanzas.

-pero…Yamato…eh…bueno…olvídalo, no es nada importante –

-¿pasa algo Tai?...si es sobre Sora, sabes que me importa –

-…bien…no es nada serio…solo que…Kai urasai…esta de nuevo tras de Sora…-

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeeeee???!!!...¿ese tipo de nuevo?...-

La mente del joven viajo  algunos años atrás… desde que habían entrado a la secundaria, Kai Urasai, un chico de cabello un poco largo negro y ojos azules, que tendía a usar una pañoleta en el cabello para disgusto de sus profesores, había estado pretendiendo a Sora desde que ambos coincidieran en el club de tenis.

Tenia que admitirlo, el chico a los ojos de cualquier compañera era bastante atractivo, y si a eso se agregaba su personalidad sincera, alegre y unas energías interminables, era un rival difícil de vencer. Urasai había declarado desde un principio que Sora le encantaba y así se lo había demostrado abiertamente. ..

Rosas, regalos y poemas en su casillero era lo mas discreto que había hecho el chico para demostrar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja…aun no podía evitar sentir celos  al recordar la enorme manta que había puesto Urasai en medio de la escuela  que decía "SORA TE AMO",  y las mejillas sonrojadas de ella al verlo.

Pero ella  le había aclarado desde un principio que no podía corresponderle ¿por que?...por que ella lo amaba a el, al chico solitario que se había encerrado en un coraza de hielo y que ella y sus amigos habían comenzado a derretir…Urasai se retiro dignamente cuando Sora lo eligio, y el chico se había mantenido a distancia respetando su elección  … pero ahora había regresado.

-…Yama…¿estas ahí?...¡¡responde!!...

-…ah…si…disculpa…con que Urasai ¿eh?...no es grave…ella lo mando por un tubo hace mucho tiempo…

-…bueno…si tu lo dices…¡¡¡ah!!!, por cierto, déjame contarte algo…- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños para cambiar el tema de conversación, pues había notado que su amigo si había quedado preocupado por aquel comentario…

-hm?...¿pasa algo mas?...

- pues nada mas que nuestros "hermanitos " ¡¡SON NOVIOS!!!...-

-¡¡¡¿queee?!!!...a ver cuenta hombre, cuenta^-^ -

así pasaron las dos semanas  de conciertos, entrevistas, apariciones en publico además de la entrega de un disco de platino por las altas ventas de su ultimo disco "cielo carmesí" y dejando a los chicos totalmente agotados pero satisfechos de su desempeño.

Por su parte Yamato se comunicaba a menudo con Taichi para pedirle que hiciera ciertas investigaciones y el le informa de lo que sucedía alrededor de Sora.

La gira termino, y como siempre pasaba, los chicos eran recibidos casi como héroes al regreso de una guerra, las  fans como siempre se volcaban especialmente en Yamato, A veces (como en esta ocasión) era necesaria la intervención de los profesores para que los dejaran tranquilos

Al llegar a  su casillero lo encontró arrebatado de cartas y pequeños regalos que habían dejado sus admiradoras en su ausencia, suspiro resignado, pues eso significaba que pasaría por lo menos dos horas leyéndolas…antes no lo hacia no lo hacia, pues sabia que en su mayoría eran declaraciones de amor…¿Cómo podían decir que lo amaban si no veían mas allá de lo que había en el escenario?, ¿si solo les interesaba la súper estrella y no el ser humano?...pero Sora le había enseñado una vez que en cada uno de esos trozos de papel iba un corazón abierto de un ser que vibraba con su voz, su mirada y su presencia…así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era leer ésas cartas, pues si las tiraba, con ella se iban los sentimientos de un ser humano.

            Sonrió al recordar las veces, antes de su noviazgo, las veces en que ella llegaba con una carta de una  amiga o compañera, que le había pedido entregársela a sabiendas de que  eran amigos…cuantas veces deseo que alguna de esas cartas fueran de ella…iba pensando en eso cuando tropezó con alguien, haciendo que una lluvia de papeles cayera al piso

- lo siento, no me di cuenta por donde iba…- se disculpo de inmediato aprestándose a recoger  los papeles.

- …n…no…Ishida-san…so se moleste…fue mi culpa…-

Era Yuri Seto, la chica con la que había tropezado,| compañera de clase y una persona que pasaría desapercibida de no ser  por que era la coordinadora de su grupo.

-Ah si eres tu Seto, deja que te ayude con esto ¿O.k? – pidió el chico con una gentil sonrisa, haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Al llegar al salón no falto chica que se ofreciera a ayudarlo, pero el  rápidamente dejo los papeles en el escritorio y salio del salón pues había dejado sus libros en  el casillero y la clase ya iba a empezar, llego  y tomo sus libros pero cuando se disponía a marcharse…

- …no…espera…no es necesario… yo puedo sola…-

-ey…no puedo permitir que lleves libros tan pesados… además , tranquila, mira que no muerdo -

- eso ya lo se, pero no estoy manca para no poder cargarlos yo sola, dámelos por favor –

- ja,ja,ja…relájate Sora, Urasai solo quiere ser amable, y tu te niegas a que tenga atenciones contigo –

- si, ya quisiera yo, que mi novio se ofreciera a llevar mis libros todos los días…-

-además  Urasai es excelente compañía, y para que no trate de hacer cosas raras en el camino, nosotras vamos contigo –

- ey,ey, chicas gracias por su apoyo, pero ¿Cómo esta eso de hacer "cosas raras"?...¿me creen capaz?...-

- claro que no, fue solo un decir, sabemos que eres incapaz de lastimar a So-chan –

- o…oigan…¿podemos darnos prisa?...la clase ya va ha empezar…Sora, deja que Urasai te ayude y veámonos de una buena vez ¿quieren?-

- ay mutsumi, tu siempre tan oportuna, anda vamonos nosotras  y dejémoslos solos, que ya están grandecitos como para necesitar  tres chaperones –

- …misa…-

-¿si? –

- recuerdame invitarte un helado doble por tu buena acción de hoy…eres un encanto –

- lo se, pero se supone que estas cortejando a  Sora, no a mi…los esperamos en el salón …-

      Desde donde estaba, Yamato pudo ver como las tres amigas incondicionales de Sora se alejaban corriendo entre risitas que lo hicieron sentir inquieto…¿Por qué todo eso le estaba dando mala espina?, no podía quedarse con la duda y aunque le había dicho a Tai que no era nada grave, sabia que Kai Urasai era  asunto de cuidado, así que trato de ver que era lo que pasaba y como el casillero de la chica quedaba una fila atrás del suyo, no le seria difícil "espiarlos"…discretamente se asomo lo suficiente para que no lo vieran

- eh…bien…¿nos vamos?...- Sora se veía bastante nerviosa al quedarse a solas con el chico

- si, pero antes…¿aceptarías tomar tomar un helado conmigo?, después de clases…si quieres…tus amigas pueden ir…-

- …yo…no se si pueda …-

- - bueno, entonces ¿mañana?...no importa cuando…en verdad me gustaría salir contigo-

- U…urasai…yo…-

- Piensalo ¿O.k?, y después me dices…-

Y sin decir mas el chico de cabellos negros tomo a Sora de la mano y la llevo corriendo, pues el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó. A Yamato le llevo unos segundos reaccionar, le había desconcertado aquella escena, era obvio que se sentía molesto al ver a la persona que amaba siendo cortejada por otra persona, Urasai le demostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin miedos ni reservas, siempre había sido así. Tuvo que olvidarse pronto de estos pensamientos, si llegaba tarde tendría problemas con su profesor de calculo.

Al entrar  mecánicamente se sentó en su lugar y abrió su cuaderno de la que cayo al suelo una foto, rápidamente se agacho a recogerla, pero una mano fue mas rápido que la suya, al levantar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con el cielo al atardecer que tanto le gustaba contemplar…con los ojos de Sora, quien miraba detenidamente aquella fotografía en la que mostraba a dos chicos de 14 años en una cita, a ellos dos…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella le sonrió.

- es un buen recuerdo…y el mejor de tus ángulos ¿no crees? – dijo mientras colocaba la fotografía en la mano aun tendida del chico.

- …s…si…gracias…- respondió aun perturbado por aquella sonrisa…¿no estaba soñando?...no, era Sora la que le sonreía de forma tierna y tímida a la vez mientras que su mirada reflejaba la calidez de siempre…era Sora la que se sentaba nuevamente a su lado.

- Señorita Takenouchi ¿podría leer la pagina189 de su libro? –

- Si profesor…-

Fue cuando ella se levanto y al verla detenidamente a su lado, que una inmensa alegría lo inundo…¿Qué había significado esa sonrisa?...¿que todo volvería a la normalidad a partir de ese día?...no lo sabia y no le importaba el significado de todo eso, por que ahora el abismo que se había formado entre ellos había desaparecido.

El receso estaba por llegar, y juraba que después de aquella primera cita, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso ¿Qué tenia que hacer?...seguir esperando a que ella decidiera hablar con el como habían quedado…o…ir a abrazarla como su corazón se le exigía…

- Yamato…¿podemos hablar?-

¿eh?...¿era ella la que estaba parada frente a el y le pedía hablar?

-…eh…si, si claro – apenas se escucho decir, ella asintió…vaya, de nuevo esta sonriendo, ¡¡Diablos!!, adoraba esa sonrisa, y por seguirla viendo la seguiría al fin del mundo.

- pe…pero sora-chan – mutsumi, keiko y misa les cerraron el camino, se veían muy preocupadas…pero ella seguía sonriendo.

-tranquilas…todo estará bien –

Continuamos caminando, pero al pasar junto a ellas, pude sentir como sus miradas, que antes eran de respeto y aprecio, ahora estaban llenas de resentimiento. Poco después llegamos a la azotea de uno de los edificios mas altos de la preparatoria…suspire al recordar los encuentros que habíamos tenido ahí, donde poco a poco la curiosidad por explorar nuestros cuerpos fue creciendo…se que ella también recordó esos momentos pues la vi estremecerse y sonrojar sus mejillas de igual forma que lo hacia cada vez que susurraba algo a sus oídos y comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras con voz apagada me suplicaba que me detuviera, deseando en el fondo que no lo hiciera.

Sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, deseaba revivir esos momentos…y nada ni nadie me detendría ahora.

*     *     *    *    *

Así termino por ahora este capitulo, deseaba subirlo antes que terminara este año, pero he estado demasiado ocupada  y apenas lo termine hoy, así que antes de que suenen las doce campanadas pude subirlo. Y como siempre…pidiendo disculpas por los retrasos, pues como le comente a una personita por aquí, mi inspiración a estado muy corta estos días, y sin ella, las cosas ni a fuerzas  salenT-T…creo que eso se nota en este capitulo ¿verdad?...bueno …ya se que pedir a los reyes magos…una buena cantidad de inspiración…así que antes de despedirme les deseo a todos   un feliz año nuevo y ojala que todos sus propósitos se cumplan (pero le echan ganas ¡¡¡eh!!!, que ellos no se cumplen solitos ^-^)y sin mas…hasta la próxima bye,bye…

                                                                                                  § Alexeigirl §


	4. capitulo 4

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

CAPITULO 4

POR: § Alexeigirl  §

         A comenzado a soplar el viento, y veo como sus cabellos se asemejan al fuego agitado por una ligera brisa…si…se que suena exagerado…que tal vez la tengo en un altar muy alta, y que parezco enamorado de una ilusión, pero no es así. Se que para los demás Sora no es tan "bonita" como Mimi, ni tan "adorable" como Hikari…pero es su humilde belleza la que me ha cautivado…ella no necesita de modas vanas, ni de peinados sofisticados…¿para que?, si el fuego pinta su cabello y  en sus ojos se esconden los cielos al atardecer…si sus mejillas sonrojadas son el mejor rubor que pudiera usar, si tiene la personalidad suficiente para llamar la atención por lo que es y no por lo que viste…si es 100% natural y autentica, la amo por ser Sora…"mi Sora".

            Ella sigue contemplando la nada pero la conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que esta ordenando sus ideas…tomando decisiones. Poco a poco me acerco, anhelo tomarla en mis brazos y hacer de su boca mía…si,si,si…ya se que dije que no volvería a presionarla, que esperaría hasta que tomara una decisión definitiva…pero ahora… mi razón es lo que menos quiero escuchar…por única vez…deseo hacer caso a mis instintos…mis sentimientos…y antes de darme cuenta…la siento en mis brazos, pues me he arrojado como cual bestia salvaje a sus presa, y buscando mi alimento beso sus labios afanosamente, pues tengo hambre…pero de ella. Mis  manos comienzan a recorrer su figura…esta temblando…pero no se resiste…¿acaso desea que la devore?...

- ISHIDA SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!!!! – una voz grita mientras siento como alguien me jala violentamente por el hombro y un punzante dolor se siente en mi  cara…en mi caída  puedo ver el rostro de mi agresor… Kai Urasai.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL!!?? – fue lo único que mi furia me permitió reclamar al tipo que había interrumpido mi momento con Sora, lo mire fijamente, y sus ojos reflejaban por mi, lo que mis ojos por el…rencor.

- Eres un maldito bastardo Ishida, pensé que en verdad amabas a Sora, pero solo deseabas jugar con ella…¡¡eso n o lo voy a permitir!! –

- U…urasai…por favor…- Sora trataba de tranquilizarlo, sus palabras parecían tener efecto sobre el, pues su  furia disminuía mientras veía sus suplicantes ojos, finalmente le esbozo una ligera sonrisa…

- Discúlpame So-chan…perdí el control…pero necesito decirle unas cuantas cosas, no te preocupes…-dijo para después dirigirse a mi.

- …cuando recién habíamos entrado a la secundaria…conocí a Sora en el club de tenis, ella destaco por su talento natural para los deportes…yo…era en verdad malo…- hablaba Urasai mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi…

- …así que decidí renunciar…pero entonces ella hablo conmigo y me animo a seguir adelante…estaba sorprendido, pues pensaba que alguien con su talento le importaba poco lo que le pasara a los demás…quede intrigado, así que decidí quedarme y empeza a observarla… poco a poco fui enamorándome de esa chica alegre y vital, que a pesar de ser la mejor se esforzaba el doble que los demás…de su amabilidad con cada una de las personas que la rodeaban…amaba cada palabra, cada sonrisa que salía de ella – para entonces, Urasai me había dado una vuelta y ahora caminaba hacia Sora, para detenerse frente a ella…

- …y entonces te confesé mis sentimientos…cortésmente me rechazaste…te pregunte si ya amabas a alguien y tus mejillas ruborizadas fueron mi respuesta…quede destrozado pero no  me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que a partir de ese día me esforcé por demostrarte mis sentimientos y conquistarte…¿recuerdas cuando te mande 12 docenas de rosas blancas a tu casa?...- Sora asintió con una leve sonrisa…yo no pude evitar recordar …ese día, causalmente taichi y yo la habíamos acompañado a casa..y al entrar a su recamara… SORPRESA…la habitación de Sora parecía un hermoso invernadero…ella estaba apenada, pero feliz…yo…me moría de los celos.

- Pero tu seguías rechazándome…pronto descubrí la  causa…estabas enamorada de Yamato Ishida…uno de tus amigos y para que decir que el tipo mas popular de la escuela, pensé que su fama te había cegado, pero no, tu no eres de esas personas, tu en verdad lo amabas…podía verlo en tus ojos…y para mi desgracia…el  te correspondía…no tardaron mucho en empezar a salir…"bien…si ella es feliz…yo también lo seré…solo quiero que la aman como ella se merece", me dije a mi mismo y me retire…y en verdad era feliz al verte sonreír…estaba seguro que había hecho lo correcto…-

Urasai comenzó a acariciar tiernamente  el rostro de Sora…lo hacia como si tuviera ante el la mas valiosa de las joyas…tal como yo lo hacia…

- hasta ahora…- me miro fijamente – a veces la veía un poco triste, y lo peor es que tu no te dabas cuenta…pero le bastaba con verte para volver a sonreír…pero estos días…por tu culpa Ishida, esa sonrisa que yo he amado, desapareció…por tu culpa, Sora ha sufrido mucho y eso…jamás te lo perdonare…-

- …tonto…ni siquiera sabes lo que ha pasado, así que cállate Urasai – le reclame molesto por juzgarme de aquella forma.

- No…no lo se…pero no es muy difícil imaginar  lo que a pasado…alguien ha intervenido ¿no?...la han lastimado….seguramente una de tus admiradoras…yh todo por ser la novia del "sensacional Yamato Ishida"…desde la secundaria todos fuimos testigos de cómo tus "fans" la han maltratado…amenazas, insultos y hasta golpes…claro que valientemente Sora se ha defendido…pero ¿que puede hacer ella sola ante cientos de celosas chicas?... y tu…jamás te diste cuenta Ishida…no hasta que la bomba exploto en tu cara…-

- ¡¡Basta Urasai!!...por  favor…- Sora le suplicaba, pero el parecía no estar dispuesto a callar ahora…

- - y bien Isgida…¿mi teoría  es errónea o tengo la razón?...- no era necesario contestar…el lo sabia perfectamente…

- veo por tucara que he acertado…dime…¿te diste cuenta cuando Rumiko atsuki le puso tachuelas en sus zapatos?...¿o cuando Tanae, morisaki y mitsune le encerraron en un salón y el profesor de deportes la regaño por no presentarse a clases?...¿y que me dices de aquel moretón en el brazo?, ¿te dijo que dos chicas forcejearon con ella y que de no ser por el conserje las cosas hubieran llegado a  mas?...no…estoy seguro que tu jamás te enteraste de eso…-

Era verdad, jamás supe de aquellos sucesos, y el escucharlos de los labios de Urasai me llenaba aun mas de rabia…me negaba a creerlo, pero la mirada de Sora me confirmaba esas terribles experiencias,  que había vivido  por mi causa…

- Ishida…dime…¿Qué has hecho tu para merecer el amor de  Sora?...-

- ¿eh?...no entiendo…-

- la pregunta es bien clara…¿en verdad mereces a  Sora?...¿que has hecho  tu por ella?...-

¿Qué  había hecho por el amor de  Sora?...lo decía como si estuviera seguro que respondería "nada"…pero yo sabia que no era así…. En primer lugar, me había atrevido a enamorarme,  que para mi…antes de conocerla, era como si pudieran coexistir la luna y el sol sin eclipsarse…desde el divorcio de mis padres la palabra "amor" era una dolorosa ilusión…mis padres una vez se amaron, después eso se acabo…¿para que amar?...si solo traía sufrimiento…eso es lo que pensaba antes, pero  Sora me demostró que el amor es conocimiento, compañía, lucha,felicidad,tambien sufrimiento, constancia  amistad y muchas cosas mas…por ella, el amor ya no era una ilusión, si no una realidad que vivía día a día…después…lastime sin querer al mas grande de  mis amigos…a Taichi… al que le arrebate su tesoro mas valioso…el la amaba y yo me atreví a hacer lo mismo ¿como o fui capaz?...no lo se…nadie es dueño de sus sentimientos, solo yo se lo que luche para reprimir lo que día a día iba creciendo en mi corazón…sufría porque pensé que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, la gente así  lo decía…pero un día…esa estrella tan lejana para mi…cayo…y solo parami…Sora también me amaba y no la dejaría ir       …se que lastime gravemente a mi mejor amigo, y el…noblemente nos deseo felicidad…herirlo a el había sido la única sombra en esta bella realidad en la que estaba viviendo…hasta ahora.

- y bien Ishida…supongo que ya lo has pensado…¿podrías contestarme ahora?...o…es que no tienes hada que decir…-

- aunque te lo  diga…jamás lo entenderías Urasai…-

- Ja…¿Qué no lo entendería?...déjame adivinar…lo único que has sacrificado por Sora ha sido tu inquebrantable amistad con Yagami…y así final de cuentas…aun esta ahí…así que Ishida…en realidad tu jamás has sacrificado nada por Sora, solo ha sido ella la que ha luchado por mantener esa "relación" si es que se le puede llamar así –

- Mira, no espero que entiendas mis sentimientos, puesto que tu y yo so muy diferentes, pero no voy a permitir que te atrevas a cuestionar mi relación con Sora, significa mas de lo que te puedas imaginar…por ella lo he dado todo, es  mi vida y no hay nada que no me atreva ha hacer por estar a su lado…-

- ¿en serio?...deberías de hacer un poco de memoria ¿en verdad le has dado la relación que ella merece?-

Aquello ya me estaba hartando, parecía que este sujeto estaba dispuesto a demostrar que yo no amaba a Sora lo suficiente y que cualquiera sabia mas de nuestro noviazgo que yo mismo.

-supongo que me dirás mis faltas ¿no?...anda te escucho…-

-…no…- una voz débil se escucho entre los dos, una voz frágil que parecía romperse en cualquier momento, la voz de Sora…

-…seré…seré yo la que diga…Yamato…la razón por la que hoy…a pesar de amarte con toda mi alma…es necesario que terminemos definitivamente…- los ojos de Sora estaban inundados de lagrimas y un nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar…

- Urasai…déjanos a solas por favor…-

-pe…pero Sor- Urasai no se atrevió a terminar al lanzarle ella una mirada tan dura que hasta yo temblé…el chico nos dejo solos y me pareció ver, por un segundo, una mirada llena de compasión hacia mi.

      Nuevamente quedamos a solas, pero aquella esperanza que tenia en un principio, se había esfumado…

- yo…antes que nada…quiero pedirte perdón…-

- ¿eh?...¿por …que?- mi voz temblaba, sin en cambio, ella a cada segundo parecía ser mas fuerte…

- Por dudar de ti…comprendo que todo eso…lo de la grabación, las fotos…fue una horrible trampa en la que caí…perdóname por haberme atrevido a pensar que me habías engañado…el Yamato Ishida que amo es incapaz de hacer algo así…cuando lo recibí, debí quemar algo tan cobarde he ir a tus brazos…pero mi inseguridad fue lo que me hizo creer…-

- …¿inseguridad?...¿de que?...-

- de no ser la chica ideal para ti, de que encontraras a alguien mejor y me olvidaras…siempre he tenido miedo de eso…después de todo…eres Yamato Ishida, el chico perfecto…y yo no lo soy…-

- no digas tonterías…yo tengo defectos al igual que tu…además entre nosotros siempre ha habido algo mas importante que la popularidad, las apariencias y todas esas estupideces, yo te amo por ser Sora ¿es tan difícil  comprender eso?-

- para mi no…pero para la gran mayoría, nuestro noviazgo fue el mas grande de los errores-

- ¡¡¿y a mi que me importa lo que digan los demás?!! , por mi se pueden ir al demonio…es lo que tu piensas, lo que sentimos, lo verdaderamente importante…dime Sora…¿fuiste feliz conmigo?...¿cuando solo éramos tu y yo?-

Sora me sonrió abiertamente mientras el viento parecía querer jugar con su cabello…

- Yamato, fui muy dichosa contigo…cada día, a tu lado, era como vivir en un cuento de hadas…-

- Entonces ¿por que?-

- Por que los cuentos de hadas no siempre terminan con un final feliz…si pusiera en una balanza todo lo que hemos vivido y las cosas malas…sin duda se inclinaría a nuestro favor, pero aunque pequeñas, son muchas cosas las que nos separan, y lo peor es que no terminan de caer…además…yo…lo que quiero es una relación normal, sin mas complicaciones que las que tienen las parejas comunes, ya no quiero amenazas, ni trampas Yamato…¡¡¡ya no quiero vivir con miedo !!!–

- …no…no entiendo…somos una pareja normal…bueno…lo éramos…-

- dime…¿Cuántas veces caminamos por la calle sin que fueras de incógnito? para que tus fans no te reconocieran, ¿Cuántas veces tomamos un helado en la plaza sin que alguna chica se te lanzara frente a mi?...y que decir de las veces en el cine en las que tu manager te hablaba urgentemente, o  ¿las citas canceladas en el parque o para estudias juntos?...o peor aun…¿Cuántas veces me dejaste plantada sin ninguna explicación?...dime Yamato…¿Cuántas cosas así pase por alto?...-

- …muchas…-

Fue lo único que pude responder, esas y muchas cosas mas le hice pasar, a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba…¿a esto se refería Urasai?...¿le había dado a Sora la relación que ella merecía?...aunque me doliera…la respuesta era NO…para mi se había vuelto muy conveniente el tener una novia tan comprensiva como ella…si…me dolían todas esas situaciones, pero jamás hice nada por evitarlas, sabia que ella me perdonaría al fin de cuentas y dejaba que siguieran pasando, jamás sin pensar en el daño que le hacia…¿podía ofrecerlo lo que en verdad ella merecía?...¿cuando una de mis fans estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por  separarnos?...no, la respuesta era siempre no…era doloroso, pero comprendía por que Urasai me había dicho todas esas cosas…ya no quería verla sufrir por mi…

-…Sora…-

-¿si?...

-te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…ojala pronto encuentres a alguien que te de lo que yo te he negado…-

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos me pregunto…

- ¿comprendes…el por que de esto?...no es que no te quiera…tu eres la primera persona a la que realmente amo…pero…-

- lose…no te preocupes, he sido muy feliz a tu lado…tanto…que no me di cuenta del daño que te hacia, he sido un poco egoísta…así que esta es la mejor forma de demostrar mi amor por ti…dejándote ir…no puedo permitir que te sigan lastimando…es lo mejor para ti…y si tu estas bien…yo también lo estaré…

De sus ojos cayo una lagrima….al igual que de los míos, pero no era de tristeza…éramos felices de que las cosas terminaran así, sin peleas, sin reclamos…terminábamos definitivamente…pero no por falta de amor…de ese nos sobraba…yo podía sonreír por que ya nadie podía decir que jamás había hecho nada por Sora, este era mi mas grande sacrificio…dejaba ir a la dueña de mi alma y ser…al amor de mi vida…para que fuera a buscar la felicidad completa que yo no puedo darle…

Nos abrazamos tiernamente al mismo tiempo, ella se recostó en mi pecho, mientras yo  olía el perfume de sus cabellos…

-¿ seguiremos siendo amigos?...-

- siempre…- fue lo ultimo que ella dijo con esa bella sonrisa antes de marcharse. Yo decidí quedarme un poco mas…no estaba triste, pero por alguna razón mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…había aprendido una cosa mas…el amor es libertad, por eso, cuando lo tienes, debes gozarlo sin miedo ni reservas , por que algún día tendrá que partir…y quizás, algún día…vuelva ati…para quedarse por siempre…

**¿OWARI?**

**ES DECIR… ¿FIN?**

…si, si, si…ya se que no puedo dejar esto …cuando ni siquiera explique, quien fue el autor de la trampa…pero estoy considerando seriamente dejar el final así (un final muy cutre, por cierto^-^u), lo siento…pero por ahora deseo dedicarme a otras historias que he planeado (obviamente no serán tan largas) y darme un respiro de esta historia…además…así como la dejo…no seria el "y vivieron felices para siempre"…yo amo las historias que terminan así, pero a veces eso cansa…no lo se…aun lo estoy pensando…quizás siga escribiendo esta historia…se lo dejare al tiempo…así que…hasta la proxima^o^, bye.

**§ Alexeigirl §**


End file.
